


Bon dia

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: There is one with this name by a different author. This is a week, maybe two after Iago is out of jail.





	Bon dia

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this, I don't know when, more than a year ago. I sent it to my friend Germany. We talked about it and talked about it. The last paragraphs are some of what we discussed and what she contributed. It tied in very well.

It's morning, Max and Iago are in bed. Max has been awake for a few minutes. Iago is waking up, his breathing has changed. Max has been watching him sleep since he'd woken up. Watching him breathing, watching his chest move as he inhaled and exhaled. Iago's hair is shorter. Max remembers when he first saw it like that. He was visiting Iago in jail. Max had been slightly surprised to see it short but it didn't change Iago himself. It had still been him. 

Iago feels eyes on him. His own barely opening. Turns his head just a little. He sees a foggy figure but knows who it is. "Bon dia" sleep thick in his voice. His head turning back, his eyes going shut again. Max leaning up, a slight smile on his face. "Bon dia". Iago hears Max say, he hears the smile in Max's voice. 

Max's lips touch Iago's. Iago isn't expecting it, in most because his eyes are shut. This isn't the usual good morning kiss. Not the one kiss, peck on the lips. This is deeper, has more behind it. Iago's lips starting to move as the kiss starts to awaken him. His breathing a little faster, so is his heart beat. Max's hand on his face, fingers loosely in his hair. Feeling Max's hand on him, heat starting to travel through him, his face, his neck, chest, arms, down to his torso is warmer, he is awake now. 

His arm coming up, hand on the side of Max's head. Max feels Iago reacting, his breathing faster. He can't remember wanting to be with someone this much, not before Iago. With Iago he doesn't feel like he has to say it, not like he did before. With Iago all he has to do is look at him or touch him and it would tell Iago what is going on. Or something as simple as a kiss could tell him. It is him and Iago having a conversation between themselves without saying a word. A silent conversatin. It carries more weight and somehow feels it deep in himself.

Iago's arm is now around Max, holding Max closer to him. Max isn't wearing a shirt, neither is Iago. Feeling Max's skin on his is making his tempature rise, his breathing coming quicker. Iago's hand at the back of his head, bringing Max closer to him, making the kiss deeper, mouth to mouth. Max almost laying on him. There is no moaning with this kiss, it is way past that. It is a wanting, a craving, a kiss between lover's. 

Their legs intertwined. Iago using his back to roll them. Max's back on the bed, Iago's hand on the back of his head, the other hand on his waist. There is never any awkwardness between him and Iago. Never any pressure. Just indecision. Their first time together, there was no talking about it needing to be special or waiting for a certain time, Max remembers what it had felt like when Iago had kissed him the first time and wanting to feel it again, needing to. But realizing after the kiss, he had originally been there for, it wasn't the only reason why he had come to the kiosk. 

The first kiss he had felt all over him, it was something he had wanted to get out of his head. It was the kiss at the kiosk when he felt it again. The hold the kiss held. The power it had over him, almost a pull. It was when he pulled away when he realized he was there for more than just a kiss. The power he felt from the kiss had kept him standing there in front of Iago. He feels it now, it is a part of him now.

It was something he'd been in denial about then because it felt so different, so wrong. He couldn't accept it because it had been so different but it meant one thing. He was in love with Iago. He had been sure of it when he had left the kiosk. He had been so scared of it. Trying to do anything to get away from it, including staying away from Iago, keeping his distance. It wasn't just there when Iago kissed him, it had been there when they were in the same room, when they were close to each other. It had been there when they had talked in the alley, when Iago touched his arm and he reacted.

He couldn't let it pull him in again, couldn't let it claim him. He couldn't feel this, he couldn't feel this for Iago. Iago of all people. But he had let it engulf him when he had been in the car with him. Let it completely take him over. He had felt doses of it days after. When he had met Iago in secret leaving the Narcis party, it wasn't in measured doses, it was in full force. It is hard to believe now that he had ever tried to resist it, hard to believe there was a time when he didn't want to love Iago. Didn't let what he felt for Iago take him over. Consume him.

It was a feeling he had tried to get rid of, cut out completely. What he had felt, the hurt, the betrayal were right there next the love he felt. Constantly battling each other, being reminded why he loved him, why he had wanted to help him but his need to help him was the reminder of why he was hurting. Trying to move on, get used to the idea of life without him, which hurt more. It made him realize if he loved Iago, he was going to do whatever it took to be with him. He stood by it while Iago was in jail. He would take seeing him everyday over the alternative. Not seeing him at all, the thought alone was too painful. What Max couldn't believe was how he could love him more, more than he already did. 

But as Max feels Iago's body next to his, feels Iago kissing him, he does. Only because he knows Iago feels the same way. It is in how he kissed him. Something he wanted so badly, more than he'd wanted it before. Max's arm around Iago's arm, his hand on Iago's back. Iago's hand on Max's thigh and knee. Iago's body moving in closer to him. He's pulling back, the hand that has been on Max's thigh coming up, his hand cupping Max's face. 

There are questions in Max's eyes. Wondering if there is something wrong. Iago just looking at him, watching as his thumb trails down Max's lips lightly, feeling his breath through the slight part in them. Iago is mesmerized by him. It's sweeping over him. Iago leaning, his lips closer, his lips playing with Max's for a second, lips touching again. Iago moving his body over Max, almost hovering. Max's hands on both sides of his face, Iago's hands on either side of him, his arms holding him up. 

Max stopping the kiss, opening his eyes. Iago taking one hand away, shifting himself a little higher. Taking his length in his hand, the feel of it as he moves to Max. A feeling he's had before, that takes him over every time he is with Max. One that is there as they start to move. Iago's body craving Max's, to feel them together, feel them moving together, one he doesn't take for granite because he knows how lucky he is to have it. Although it doesn't feel like luck at all. It is something else entirely. He had felt it when he had looked at Max a moment before. He is in love. He wanted to make love to him. 

Iago's lips moving to Max's, kissing him as they move. He doesn't know how he is able to make love and be Max's lover symotaniously. Maybe it is knowing what Max wants, him. Iago knows he isn't good enough for Max. His criminal past is proof of that. But he doesn't feel like one. Not when he looks in Max's eyes. Not when he sees how Max looks at him or even how Max makes him feel when he does. He felt it the first time he kissed him. He wanted to do it again. Max hated him after that. 

Iago accepted that one kiss may be all it would ever be between him and Max, but the night of the kiosk. Max had kissed him, there was no hate in his eyes. The first kiss was on his face. It was in how he had kissed Iago that night. Whatever resistance or reservations he had about it were gone. He wanted to be kissed again. Max had never been kissed like that before, someone who wanted him, who only saw him. Enric had been too afraid of it, accepting he loved Max. It had scared him to kiss Max in public, he was afraid of that commitment, like being tied down to Max was the worst thing in the world. Being able to see other guys made being with Max more acceptable because then he wasn't tied down, permanently or any other way. 

Iago doesn't see how Enric could think that way. He could never get Max out of his head. He wanted him too badly, wanted to be around him, hear his voice, be with him. Breaking the kiss moving to Max's neck. It wasnt just Max's lips that deserved to be touched, deserved to be kissed, it was all of him. He feels Max's hand in his hair. Even if he had just kissed him, been close to him Iago wants to do it all over again. One kiss is never enough, one touch is never enough. 

Max's eyes rolling to the back of his head as Iago's lips touch his skin. Iago touches him in ways nobody ever has before. In the times they had been together they had never been back to front. It wasnt something Iago wanted to try. He thought of it as meaningless sex. A way not to see the other person's face. Iago never saw it as an option for them because he didn't see Max that way. Meaningless. And he doesn't want to degrade Max that way. He wants to see Max's face. His lips, his eyes. Those eyes that he found himself swimming in time after time. It is happening again as he looks at him.

He feels Max's hands on him, on his back, it is driving him crazy. It makes him want Max more. His lips moving to Max's, his hands on Max's face and neck. Max's lips just as wanting as Iago's. Iago moving himself deeper, his lips moving to Max's throat, he can feel it as Max breathes. A moan escaping Max's lips, Iago feels it under his lips. Iago's lips moving up Max's neck just under his jaw, his lips curving just under Max's ear. He's pulling back slow, letting his skin just touch Max's, his nose and lips tipping Max's. 

They are both close. Max looking into Iago's eyes. They burn, fire, passion. He never has to wonder if he is enough for Iago. It is never a question he has when he looks at him. They don't have to talk about where they stand with each other or their relationship. It is something Max knows. Something Max can feel. They both can. Max can feel it start to wash over him. A deep warm starting in his stomach. 

"Iago" Max calls out just above a whisper. It washes over him. In saying his name, it is all the love Max can possibly feel for him. More than he thought he could possibly feel. What consumes him. Iago watches as Max breathes. He leans down touching his lips to Max's. One kiss, more than a peck. One slow kiss. Slowly pulling back. "Bon dia" Iago almost whispers the word. He sees a smile go across Max's face as he roles over. Max is laughing now. It is music to Iago's ears. "Yeah, it is one way to say it." Max laughs again, rolling over, propping himself up on his elbow. Max never looked more beautiful to him, more perfect.

\---------------------------------

 

Laying side by side, just having made love, looking at each other, having one of their silent conversations. Max's hand on Iago's face, his fingers running through Iago's hair, Iago looking at him. His hand on Max's arm, his side, his back, Iago's eyes softening as his fingers go through Max's hair. His eyes all around Max's face. Max's hand touches Iago's neck, fingers in the hair there. No words spoken, their eyes speak volumes. A kiss is being considered. Adding to what they already feel, as a chance to be touching again. Because as good as this is, to be touching again, the thought of it. If there is one kiss, would there be two?

Iago moves forward, his lips touching Max's. The hand in Iago's hair tightens. Max's lips soft warm, like honey. Max's lips move for another, Iago obliges. Max lips molding to Iago's, almost becoming one with the kiss. Iago pulls away slow, looking into his eyes, he lays down, they are almost forehead to forehead. Max's hand still on Iago's neck. Max bends to look like he's getting up when he places himself over Iago on top of his chest. Iago watching, moving with him. Max's hands fasten under Iago's neck. 

They are chest to chest, skin to skin. Max wanted to be touching him somehow under the bed sheet, their legs intertwined. Max's hand's cradling Iago's neck. Iago's fingers moving forward, sweeping Max's hair back behind his ear. He wants to see Max's face. His thumb trailing the outside edge of Max's ear. Nothing can be heard except for the sounds of their breathing, slow, steady. Iago's hands on Max's shoulders. Moving down the sides of his back slowly. Max feels them and can't take his eyes off Iago. He thinks back to the days of Enric. No way would Enric do this or be ok with it being done. 

He was always afraid, afraid to show how he was feeling, holding back. Max looks into the eyes in front of him. Calm, but burning, wanting. Iago's hands stopping just above Max's waist. His fingers, thumbs play with the skin on each side. Max's thumbs playing with the skin on either side of Iago's neck. Having a silent conversation. Max leaning in slow, touching his lips to Iago's, the hands on Max's back stop moving, almost gripping him. Iago's lips moving with Max's, Max's hands have a loose hold on Iago's neck. The honey taste better this time, Max's lips welcoming. Iago's left hand is at the back of Max's neck now. His arm wound around Max's back, his hand around Max's side. The kiss is slow, sensual. Max breaks it but barely pulls back. Their lips millimeters apart, looking into each other's eyes.


End file.
